warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Sun
Frosty Path is the first volume of the Ever Wish series. *This Story is Written by User:Hiddensun Characters Rogues: Bubbles ''-Pure snow white she-cat with silver flecks on her back that look like sparkles and ice-blue eyes. ''Sunny ''-Sleek black she-kit with eyes like the sun. Blurb ''...Coming Soon... Prologue The outside world was so loud she could hear everything around her, but yet she couldn't see it. As much as she wanted to open her eyes she couldn't. She could hear the footsteps outside, the birds flying above her, the mice hidding under leaves, everything seemed so clear in her mind, and still she couldn't see it. The breeze was coming in. She could tell she was inside a bush because she could feel some branches and the could hear the leaves being moved by the wind all around her. Her mother was curled around her to keep her warm. It must be cold in the outside of the bush, she thought. Even though she was warm her mother appeared to be trembling from cold. Each time she heard weird sounds and noises she didn't reconize, she would get scare, but her mother's warm breath would always re-assure that she was safe. Her mother would say:"Don't worry there's nothing out there that can harm you. Don't be afraid." Her voice was so peaceful, and warming. Suddenly she felt really tired, and fell into deep sleep. Chapter 1 My pelt felt cold. Somethign I had never felt before. And there was somethign else. It didn't really have any smell, and it felt cold. But each time she touched it it turned into water. And her pelt was getting wet. I started mewing desperatly for my mother. She couldn't smell her, and she wasn't curled around her. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way. They were comign fast and she realized it was her mother. "Are you alright Sunny?" she said in her beautiful soft voice. Sunny? That what she called me? I guess it must be my name. Sunny... It was such a beautiful name. "Am m-aright momma" I answered. "Why don't you try opening your eyes, Sunny?" she asked. I had forgotten that i wasn't even trying to open them. So i tried.It was hard at first. Then, i opened them. And so much light came in.The outside world was so bright, and beautiful. Outside the bush she could see that everything was covered in somethign white that glittered under the sunlight. She never imagined the worls to be like that. It was BEAUTIFUL!!! "What sthatt?' I aked. "That's called snow. It's leaf-bare right now that's why its cold, but it doesn't last forever, then afer comes Newleaf and all the plants grow and the snow goes away. The cold goes away and new life starts all over in the forest." she explained in her beautiful voice. Why don't you come outside so you can see and feel the snow for yourself." I started yawning angd streching until i felt ready to go outside. My mother started walking outside in the sunlight, and I realized how beautiful her pelt looked in the sunlight. She almost looked invisible with the white thing-''I think it's called snow''-sourrunding her. She had a beautiful pure white pelt the with silver flecks that were shinning-they looked like sparkles. Her eyes were hudge and a shining an ice-blue color-I didn't even know her name. I soon realized that she was sitting there waiting for me to come out. I took a step forward feeling the white cold stuff-or snow-under my paws. "Come on Sunny!"said my mother. She slowly took a few steps forward. At first she looked at teh white thing she was about to step on. She looked at her mother to know how she had stepped on teh weird white thing. "It's ok Sunny. Don't worry, just walk on it and you'll see how it feels like." ...